The present invention relates to a front vehicle-body structure.
It is requested for an automotive vehicle as a vehicle to absorb impact effectively in a vehicle frontal collision, in particular, in a right collision in which the vehicle collides with a pedestrian. European Patent Application Publication No. 1120331 A2 discloses a structure in which a triangular impact absorbing member which is made of a plate member and configured to protrude upward is arranged in a space which is enclosed by reinforcements provided at a front end portion of a bonnet (engine hood). This structure is considered to be applicable for collision of an adult's femur from a forward side or collision of a child's head from an upper side.
In a case where the impact absorbing member is arranged at the front end portion of the bonnet like the structure disclosed in the above-described patent document, some types of vehicle may have a problem that the impact absorption cannot be achieved effectively. That is, there may be some types of vehicle in which another member, such as a fascia upper member, is arranged in front of the bonnet, so that a front end of the bonnet is positioned considerably rearward from a front end of the vehicle (the impact absorbing member is located rearward from a desired position). Further, in a type of vehicle in which the vehicle height is set to be rather high, the level of the front end portion of the bonnet becomes pretty high (the impact absorbing member is located at a higher level than the desired position).